bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Edielle/Koszmary Przeszłości Rozdział 7
Koszmary Przeszłości Rozdział 7 Mroczny triumf Rozdział 1: klik Rozdział 2: klik Rozdział 3: klik Rozdział 4: klik Rozdział 5: klik Rozdział 6: klik Twilight Sparkle i Pinkie Pie szły opustoszałą ścieżką w Ponyville. Każda z nich miała powód by tam wrócić: Twilight chciała zabrać kilka ważnych rzeczy ze swojego zamku, a Pinkie została poproszona przez państwo Cake o doniesienie artykułów dla dzieci dwójki cukierników. Oni sami nie mogli tego zrobić, bo oboje zajmowali się maluchami, które ząbkowały i odkrywały swoje umiejętności: Pound Cake latanie, a Pumpkin Cake czarowanie, przez co rodzice mieli kopyta pełne roboty, zwłaszcza że byli kucykami ziemskimi. — Ale tu pusto. Prawie nie poznaję Ponyville. – martwiła się Twilight. — Tak... przydałaby się jakaś porządna imprezka. Może... Ożywmy Na Nowo Ponyville? Albo Przeganiamy Nudę z Ponyville? – Pinkie już chciała wymyślić nazwę na przyjęcia, które tak kochała urządzać. — Chciałabym się zabawić na twojej imprezce Pinkie, ale... – fioletowa klacz przerwała gdy zobaczyła swoją różową towarzyszkę z imprezowym gwizdkiem w pyszczku i czapeczką na głowie, jak rozwieszała już balony na pobliskim drzewie. Ziemska klacz spojrzała się zdziwiona na Twilight, kiedy ta przerwała. — Pinkie Pie, przecież nie będziemy się teraz bawić. — Ooo, dlaczego nie? – jęknęła imprezowiczka. — Jesteśmy tu tylko po kilka rzeczy. Niby z kim chciałabyś imprezować? — No, nie wiem. Impreza we dwójkę też może być udana. — Ech, przecież wiesz, że tu jest niebezpiecznie. — Przestań Twilight. Jesteś super utalentowanym magicznie alicornem. Niby co miałoby się nam stać? – Pinkie poczochrała przyjaciółkę po grzywie. – Zrobiłabyś tylko piu-piu jakimś laserem ze swojego rogu i byłoby po Nightmare Moon. – Klacz imitowała strzelanie promieniami ze swojego kopytka. — Nie jestem aż tak utalentowana, Pinkie. Nightmare Moon jest teraz na pewno bardzo silna. – wytłumaczyła Twilight, lekko się rumieniąc. – No dobrze, ja pójdę do zamku, a ty idź do Cukrowego Kącika. Spotkamy się przy szkole i wrócimy pociągiem do Canterlotu. — Oki, doki, loki! Pa Twilight! – krzyknęła na pożegnanie Pinkie i ruszyła w podskokach do swojego miejsca pracy, jak i zamieszkania. Twilight szła do swojego zamku w ponurym nastroju. Dzień był szary, wilgotny i deszczowy, a zachmurzone niebo groziło kolejnymi ulewami lub nawet burzą. W ostatnich dniach wszystko wywróciło się do góry nogami. W wyniku Wielkiej Ewakuacji całe Ponyville przeniosło się na nieokreślony czas do Canterlotu, w dodatku z Księżniczką Celestią nie było żadnego kontaktu. Fioletowy alicorn wiedział tylko, że Luna jest w krytycznym stanie, a sama Władczyni Dnia miała aż za wiele pracy na głowie. Nie wiedziała, że Księżycowa Księżniczka została uprowadzona. Wśród ewakuowanej społeczności nie było lepiej. Wszyscy mieli marne humory, bo musieli zostawić wszystko co im bliskie i zabrać tylko najważniejsze rzeczy. Byli zmuszeni przywyknąć do skromnych, trochę ciasnych domków i mieszkań, które zostały im przydzielone. Mnóstwo miejsc, rzeczy i kucyków było im obcych. Mieszkańcy Canterlotu, jako bogaci i wyrafinowani, spoglądali najczęściej z pogardą i udawaną troską na prostych, skromnych uciekinierów z Ponyville. Wszyscy chcieli, żeby wszystko było po staremu. Twilight dotarła do zamku. W zwykły dzień wydawał się pusty, cichy, zimny i surowy. Ale przynajmniej był tu Spike, przychodziły jej przyjaciółki oraz czasem inne kucyki. A teraz magiczny podarunek od Drzewa Harmonii wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej opustoszały i srogi. Klacz przypominała sobie o Applejack i Fluttershy. Ta okrutna Nightmare Moon je porwała. Kto wie w jakim celu i co im może zrobić. Łzy zalśniły w jej oczach, ale zaraz odrzuciła płacz i pchnęła drzwi wejściowe. Nagle podskoczyła przestraszona, kiedy gdzieś niedaleko uderzył piorun. Po krótkiej chwili uspokoiła się i weszła do środka. Szybko znalazła pierwsze dwie rzeczy po które przybyła: dziennik w którym razem z przyjaciółkami zapisywała lekcje przyjaźni – był on wcześniej pamiętnikiem królewskich sióstr – oraz ulubione ziarno dla swojej sowy, Sowalicji. Włożyła te przedmioty do toreb zaczepionych po obu stronach grzbietu, zapinanych na klamrę w kształcie jej znaczka. Na szczęście sporo ważnych i sentymentalnych przedmiotów przetrwało zniszczenie biblioteki. Zamierzała pójść teraz po zdjęcie, na którym była ona wraz z przyjaciółkami. Szła wielkim korytarzem, gdy nagle coś usłyszała: — Twilight... Hej Twilight... Jakiś głos cichutko ją wołał. Zdecydowanie należał do klaczy, ale nie była nią Pinkie Pie. Niósł się echem po całym zamku. — Kim jesteś?! Czego chcesz?! — Znasz mnie Twilight... — Nie, nie znam. Lepiej powiedz gdzie jesteś! – krzyczała fioletowa księżniczka. — Twilight... Chodź Twilight... Klaczy zjeżyła się sierść, a jej oddech przyspieszył. Zaczęła się bardzo bać. Ten głos był taki tajemniczy, lodowaty, pozbawiony emocji, ale troszeczkę znajomy. — Jeżeli chcesz mnie skrzywdzić, to ci się nie uda. Nigdzie za tobą nie pójdę! – postanowiła wyjść z zamku, by nie dać się zagonić w pułapkę. Otworzyła drzwi drżącym kopytkiem. Na dworze lał deszcz i dudniły grzmoty. Twilight pomyślała czemu takim przerażającym sytuacjom towarzyszy burza. Może jeszcze jak kiedyś będzie płynęła rzeką, napotka wielki wodospad i spadnie z niego, jakimś cudem przeżywając? No cóż, nie było teraz czasu na takie rozmyślania. Musiała znaleźć Pinkie i oddalić się od tego głosu. Ruszyła szybkim kłusem w kierunku Cukrowego Kącika. Dookoła tylko grzmoty, pioruny i ulewa. Czuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Strach znów ją ogarniał. Dobiegała właśnie do jednego z domów, ale zmuszona była się zatrzymać. Zza budynku wyłonił się spory czarny kształt, wyższy od niej. Powoli pokazywały się jego smocze, lśniące żądzą zemsty oczy, róg, skrzydła i zbroja. Twilight nie mogła uwierzyć temu co widzi: Nightmare Moon w pełni mocy. — Witam cię serdecznie w ten burzowy dzień, kochana Twilight Sparkle. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo pragnęłam się z tobą spotkać. Twilight nie mając zamiaru dalej słuchać mrocznego monologu koszmarnego kucyka, machnęła skrzydłami i poleciała w górę. Dziękowała w myślach treningom na szybkie latanie z Rainbow Dash. Teraz przydawało się idealnie. — Pinkie! Pinkie gdzie jesteś!! – próbowała znaleźć przyjaciółkę. Nie wiedziała czy wciąż jest w Cukrowym Kąciku, czy już czeka na nią przy szkole, gdzie miały się spotkać przed drogą powrotną. Nie mogła jej nigdzie znaleźć. Nagle koło niej pojawiła się Nightmare Moon. Wyglądało to jakby chciała się na rzucić, więc Twilight szybko wylądowała na ziemi. Nie chciała walczyć, nie była pewna czy wygra, ale wiedziała za to, że może zginąć. Musiała znaleźć przyjaciółkę i oddalić się z Ponyville. Niespodziewanie jakiś magiczny pocisk uderzył ją w grzbiet, a jego siła odrzuciła klacz kawałek dalej. Twilight leżała na ziemi, świszczało jej w uszach i czuła pieczenie na grzbiecie. Stanęła na chwiejnych nogach, zrozumiała że walka jest już nieunikniona. Bała się jej, bo przed chwilą poczuła na własnej skórze, jak wiele sił Nightmare Moon nabrała przez cały ten czas. Muzyka do nastroju walki — Tu jest muzyka do posłuchania w czasie walki. Włączcie ją sobie w nowej karcie, a potem wróćcie do czytania i wyłączcie, gdy walka się skończy. Ten utwór jako propozycję podesłał mi użytkownik Harbinger the Reaper z MLP wiki, za co serdecznie dziękuję. :) Dwa alicorny królewskiego pochodzenia stały naprzeciw siebie. Burza i ulewa szalała w najlepsze, mocząc ciała obu kucyków. Czekały która z nich zacznie atak. Twilight nie była do tego chętna, więc koszmarna klacz aktywowała swój róg. Stworzyła cztery długie, magiczne liny, które wystrzeliły ku Księżniczce Przyjaźni. Ta odskoczyła i magią zniszczyła te wiązki. Przyszła kolej na jej atak. Twilight rozejrzała się dookoła i zobaczyła wielki głaz. Bez większego problemu uniosła go i wypuściła ku Nightmare Moon. Zaatakowana klacz stworzyła wokół siebie kulistą, granatową barierę. Jednak była ona trochę za słaba i pękła, w wyniku czego klacz otrzymała cios głazem. Zanim jej tarcza uległa zniszczeniu, antagonistka przesunęła się trochę, więc wielki kamień tylko otarł jej bok i skrzydło. Syknęła cicho, ale jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczona, zaczęła wysyłać ku Twilight duże kule ognia. Nagle rozległ się czyjś pogodny głos. — Hej, Twilight! Słyszałam, że mnie wołasz, ale nie mogłam cię znaleźć! – Pinkie, która zauważyła swoją przyjaciółkę, zaczęła biec w jej kierunku. – No to czemu mnie tak wołałaś... Różowa klacz przerwała gdy zobaczyła z kim mierzy się Twilight. — O, Nightmare Moon. Mogłam się ciebie spodziewać. – powiedziała zupełnie zwyczajnym tonem Pinkie. Koszmarna klacz spojrzała zdezorientowana się na różową imprezowiczkę. — Odejdź stąd, ty marny, żałosny błaźnie. Mam tu coś ważniejszego do zrobienia. — Że co?? Ja jestem żałosna? A ty jesteś niewychowana! Mama nie nauczyła cię, jak się odzywać do innych kucyków? – Nightmare Moon przewróciła oczami z irytacją. Przelewitowała daleko wciąż dogadującą ją klacz. Po chwili było ją słychać tylko trochę. Twilight patrzyła na to wszystko z takim niezrozumieniem, że aż na chwilę jej mózg jakby się zawiesił, nie nadążając z dziwnością tego zajścia. — Na co czekasz, pupilko Celestii? Może mam dać ci wygrać i jeszcze pogratulować? – Twilight otrząsnęła się. Znów przeszła do ataku. Fioletowy alicorn wysyłał wiązki magii w ogniste pociski, ale z biegiem czasu, ta obrona była coraz trudniejsza. Twilight postanowiła użyć bardzo silnego ataku. Skupiła w sobie prawie całą swoją magię i uformowała z niej ogromny magiczny pocisk. Błyskawicznie ruszył on w stronę Nightmare Moon, lśniąc na fioletowo i biało. Ta nie zdążyła wykonać czaru obronnego i została trafiona. Twilight stała, dysząc ciężko. Zużyła bardzo dużo magii. Całe jej ciało drżało z wysiłku. Nightmare Moon w wyniku zaklęcia fioletowej klaczy leżała poturbowana. Miała zamknięte oczy i była w szoku. Powoli powracały do niej wydarzenia sprzed kilku minut i narastała jej wściekłość na Twilight. Wstała i spojrzała się na mniejszego alicorna. Jej oczy lśniły na biało. Nienawiść i żądzą zemsty osiągnęły szczyt. Nightmare Moon wystrzeliła ku przeciwniczce zaklęcie. Z pozoru nic się nie stało, ale po chwili Twilight poczuła straszny ból w całym ciele. Miała zbyt mało magii, by się obronić. Czar trwał krótko, jednak fioletowa księżniczka znów upadła na ziemię. — Iiii ogniaa! – rozległ się nagle piskliwy krzyk. Ku Nightmare Moon poleciała nagle wielka kula złożona z: cukierków, konfetti, babeczek, gwizdków imprezowych, brokatu a na jej szczycie siedział Gummy wbity pazurkami w imprezowy pocisk, zapobiegając spadnięciu. Pinkie Pie stała dumnie przy swej armacie do urządzania przyjęć. — Nie martw się, Twilight, pomogę ci! – krzyknęła do nieprzytomnego alicorna. – Szkoda tylko, że zużyłam mój miesięczny zapas dekoracji i jedzenia na imprezy. Koszmarna klacz stała nieruchomo. Pocisk był silny i duży, ale mimo to nie przewrócił jej. Była cała oblepiona słodyczami i błyskotkami. Pinkie, widząc to, nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Zaczęła chichotać na cały głos widząc kolorową Nightmare Moon. Jednak jej nie było wesoło. We wnętrzu czarnego alicorna dosłownie wszystko się gotowało. Rozświetliła swój róg i przelewitowała Pinkie tuż przed swoją twarz. Ta zaskoczona przestała się śmiać. Spojrzała w oczy ofiary imprezowej armaty, ale natychmiast tego pożałowała. Jej wzrok prawie płonął i wyraźnie zdradzał chęć mordu. — Ty... nędzna... pokrako. Jakim prawem śmiałaś to zrobić!? Mam teraz przemożną ochotę zrobić ci coś strasznego. – grzywa Pinkie oklapła, nabierając ciemniejszego odcieniu, a sama klacz pisknęła cicho. – Ale tego nie zrobię, bo możesz mi się jeszcze przydać. Pinkie Pie została otoczona ciemnoniebieską, magiczną aurą. Zaczęła wić się z bólu, podobnie jak wcześniej Twilight. Jęczała, piszczała i krzyczała dopóki czar nie zakończył się uśpieniem klaczy. Nightmare Moon podeszła do nieprzytomnej, fioletowej klaczy dysząc ze wściekłości. Jej róg zaświecił i Twilight otoczyła poświata magii. Otoczyła ją czymś w rodzaju przezroczystej niebieskiej klatki bez krat. Następnie przeniosła tam ciało Pinkie. Obie klacze leżały w środku bezwładnie. — Nareszcie! To ja zwyciężyłam Twilight Sparkle. Nie tylko nad tobą, ale i nad dużą częścią Twoich „przyjaciółek”. Moja kryjówka w Lesie Everfree nie jest dla was odpowiednia. Z myślą o bardziej kłopotliwych kucykach przygotowałam specjalny wymiar i to wy zagościcie tam jako pierwsze. Tam nie będziecie mi przeszkadzać, nawet gdy wasza magia się zregeneruje. Nightmare Moon dotknęła rogiem klatki i wysłała ją do wspomnianego przez nią wymiaru. Magiczny sześcian z Twilight i Pinkie w środku zniknął. Mroczna klacz została sama. Mimo dużego zmęczenia i poobijanego ciała, pochłaniało ją uczucie zwycięstwa i dumy. Gdy adrenalina opadła poczuła swoje obrażenia i rany. Utykając, poszła do swojej kryjówki, by odpocząć i zmyć z siebie kolorową imprezową skorupę, choć ulewny deszcz zrobił to już w pewnym stopniu. Księżniczka Celestia siedziała w swoim gabinecie. Przeglądała różne raporty, listy i wiadomości. Czuła się zmęczona i niesamowicie zdołowana. Na wieść o porwaniu siostry przez Nightmare Moon, o której powiedziała jej Zecora, osobiście przeczesała calusieńki Las Everfree, nie zważając na ostrzeżenia i prośby służby oraz strażników. Nic nie było w stanie jej powstrzymać. Niestety nie przyniosło to żadnych efektów. Starała się nawet wykryć tak dobrze znany jej ślad magii Luny, lecz również to się nie udało. Zmartwiona, zawiedziona i przygnębiona wracała powoli do zamku. Wciąż miała mnóstwo obowiązków, których nie obchodziło zranione serce Księżniczki. Musiała być ponad tym i robić to, co do niej należy. Minęło już kilka dobrych dni od tamtego zdarzenia. Nawet nie mogła ich zliczyć. Pocieszała się myślą, że oprócz Luny, był jeszcze jeden kucyk bliski jej. Uspokajała się myślą, że Twilight jest bezpieczna. Kochała wszystkich swoich poddanych, ale Luna i Twilight były dla Celestii wyjątkowe, gdyż nie miała do kogo pójść ze zmartwieniami; jej rodzice bardzo dawno już nie żyli. Przeglądała właśnie nudne raporty o zużyciu surowców do produkcji żywności, aż jej skupienie przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Serce Księżniczki Słońca podskoczyło w nadziei na powrót Luny. Prawie pobiegła do drzwi, ale opanowała się tuż przed ich otworzeniem. — Witaj, Księżniczko. – Ogier pełniący rolę gońca ukłonił się. – muszę przekazać Waszej Wysokości ważną informację dotyczącą księżniczki Twilight Sparkle oraz Pinkie Pie. Celestia jednocześnie poczuła, jak opuszcza ją nadzieja a wypełniła strach. — Dobrze, wejdź i powiedz o co chodzi, nie będziemy przecież tak stać w drzwiach. — Więc... zacznę od tego, że około dwóch dni temu księżniczka Twilight Sparkle oraz Pinkie Pie wyruszyły do Ponyville, by zabrać kilka potrzebnych rzeczy z ich domostw... — I co się stało> – Celestia prawie krzyknęła, co trochę zaskoczyło ogiera. — Nie wróciły do tej pory, a pewien pegaz wysłany na zwiad zauważył ślady walki, wystrzelenia imprezowej armaty pani Pinkie Pie, oraz kilka włosów z grzywy księżniczki Twilight znalezionych na ziemi. Były odcięte zaklęciem. — Dziękuję ci bardzo za te wiadomości. Jak jakieś inne informacje wyjdą na jaw, zaraz mi je dostarcz. — Oczywiście, Księżniczko. – Goniec ukłonił się ponownie i wyszedł. Po zamknięciu drzwi Celestia ciągle patrzyła się w nie, jakby wciąż stał tam ten ogier. Dopiero teraz docierało do niej to co powiedział. Wolno otworzyła wrota i ruszyła korytarzem. Spoglądała tępo przed siebie, wyobrażając sobie co musiało się dziać wtedy w Ponyville. Weszła do swojej komnaty, zamknęła drzwi na klucz i stanęła przed oknem. Skupiła swa magię, co było trudne w tej chwili i opuściła Słońce, a potem podniosła Księżyc. Położyła się z wciąż tępym wzrokiem na łóżku. Silne emocje, takie jak strach, zmartwienie, rozpacz, bezradność, tęsknota i smutek przekroczyły miarę, nawet dla niej, dla Księżniczki Celestii rządzącej Equestrią; podnoszącej Słońce, zawsze opanowanej, zawsze znającej rozwiązanie. Było tego już za dużo. Biała klacz zaczęła płakać, by dać ujście kłębiącym się emocjom. Za każdą łzą czuła się trochę lepiej i po kilkunastu minutach jej płacz ustał. Czuła, że potrzebuje jakiegoś pocieszenia. Niestety Luny tu nie było. Księżniczka poszła do zamkowej kuchni. Na szczęście służby było tu niewiele po podaniu kolacji, więc nikt nie wiedział w jakim jest stanie ani co zamierza. Podeszła do szafeczki w rogu pomieszczenia, gdzie trzymano rzeczy potrzebne do bankietów, przyjęć itp. Znalazła klucz i swoją magią przelewitowała go do dziurki, przekręciła i jej oczom ukazały się rozmaite alkohole. Uniosła magicznie pierwszą z brzegu butelkę, kieliszek i zamknęła barek. Usiadła przy stole w jadalni. Udało się jej niepostrzeżenie przenieść trunek. Westchnęła ciężko, gdyż wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić, jednak ta butelka wyglądała teraz jak najwspanialszy przedmiot na świecie. Otworzyła ją bez większego trudu i nalała do kieliszka. Wypiła go jednym haustem. Potem kolejne trzy. Alkohol zaczął już powoli wpływać na jej umysł. Jeden ze strażników szedł korytarzem, wypełniając nocną wartę. Przechodząc obok jadalni, zauważył uchylone drzwi. Wsunął głowę do środka i zobaczył jeden z najbardziej zaskakujących rzeczy w jego życiu. Władczyni Dnia prawie leżała na stole z potarganą, nieruchomą grzywą i ogólnym nieładzie. — Eeem... przepraszam, Księżniczko Celestio? Czy nie powinna Wasza Wysokość być w swojej sypialni? – ogier sam nie wiedział, co na tą dziwną sytuację powiedzieć. Celestia spojrzała na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem. — O tsym ty wogóle mówisz? Przcietsiesz jaestem tu na waażnej rozmowie z przyjacielem. – powiedziała, a raczej próbowała powiedzieć biała klacz. Strażnik spojrzał na to co leżało przed Księżniczka: pusta butelka po mocnym alkoholu, przewrócony kieliszek oraz mała kałuża trunku, który widocznie rozlał się alicornowi podczas topienia smutków. — Eee tak, dobrze. Może Księżniczka powinna pójść ze mną? — Tak? A gdsie? — Na mały spacer. — Oo, no dobzie. No to chodśmy. Klacz próbowała wstać, jednak zakończyło się to tylko zachwianiem i klapnięciem zadem na poduszkę do siedzenia. Strażnik lekko rozbawiony podszedł do Celestii i podparł ją z jednego boku. — No dobrze, idziemy. To był bardzo komiczny widok. Kucyk ze straży królewskiej próbujący utrzymać w pionie chwiejącą się, bełkoczącą dziwne niezrozumiałe rzeczy Władczynię. Jednak, jak widać, alicorn o ogromnej mocy i rządzący całą krainą a zwykły szary kucyk to niewielka różnica. Niespotykana para doszła do komnaty Celestii. Strażnik od razu skorzystał z posiadania rogu i przelewitował do siebie miskę z czystą wodą, która stała na stoliku w pokoju. Dzięki temu, że wciąż podpierał Księżniczkę, wycelował i, mówiąc ciche „Przepraszam, ale muszę to zrobić”, oblał klacz wodą. Ta podskoczyła przestraszona nagłym chlustem zimnej wody, przewróciła się. Po chwili podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i zamrugała oczami. — Ech, co się dzieje? – powiedziała prawie normalnie, dzięki chwilowemu otrzeźwieniu. Spojrzała na zatroskanego strażnika. – Em, dziękuję. Przepraszam, że musiałeś widzieć mnie w takim żałosnym stanie. Teraz już sobie poradzę. Celestia wstała chwiejąc się jeszcze trochę, lecz zaraz złapała równowagę lekko rozkładając skrzydła. Ruszyła powoli w kierunku łóżka. — Nic nie szkodzi, Księżniczko. Nikt nie jest doskonały i każdy ma chwile słabości. A przecież to oczywiste, że musi teraz Wasza Wysokość znosić mnóstwo rzeczy, w tym porwanie Księżniczki Luny. — Jeszcze raz bardzo ci dziękuję. Prosiłabym, żeby to zostało tylko między nami. — Oczywiście, nikomu nic nie powiem. Zostawię teraz Waszą Wysokość samą, bo nie jestem chyba już potrzebny. Życzę spokojnych snów. — Dziękuję, również ci ich życzę. – Strażnik wyszedł i zamknął drzwi. Celestia odczekała chwilę i mruknęła do siebie: – Tylko jak mają być spokojne, gdy Luna nad nimi nie czuwa? Zdjęła z siebie magią koronę, buty i ryngraf, odstawiając je na szafkę przy łóżku. Ułożyła się i zapadła sen, znów mierząc się z koszmarami, nad którymi nikt nie mógł zapanować. Rozdział 8 Finałowy: klik Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki